Destined to meet
by ILuvRei
Summary: I'm coming out with a new story soon hope you enjoy it and hope you enjoy this new chpter.
1. A new year

Rei meets Driger Hey everybody I am wayyyyyyyy new to this site and I was just wondering if this is a good chapter and if I should keep going. So send me reviews and let me know if it's ok. Thanx  
  
Chapter 1  
  
School Well its another wonderful and beautiful day in Japan but it just so happens to be the first day of the school year for our young but sweet Rei.  
  
"Hey Rei wait up for us," yelled two of Rei's closest friends, Tyson and, Chief or Kenny.  
  
"Hey guys what's up? I haven't heard from you all summer! What's the deal you forgot about your best friend. Every time I stopped by you parents told me you were out I wanted to hang and trade blade pieces," Rei yelled back to them as he waited.  
  
As Tyson and Kenny reached Rei, Tyson said "sorry bud I owed our old English teacher a whole summers worth of detention its horrible there," Tyson shivered as he said this.  
  
Up ahead was another friend Max "hey Max don't you ever look back," Rei yelled and you could tell that Rei had startled him.  
  
"Hehe sorry guys," Max replied as he waited for them to catch up. Max had been walking with a whole lot of girls from his neighborhood, including Mariah.  
  
All of the guys made it successfully to school and to their homerooms together. As they all reached homeroom and took their seats the bell rang. Tyson noticed something weird, not that his wished hadn't been fulfilled which was that the room would be filled with chocolate but that Kai was talking to a girl sitting in his seat.  
  
"Good morning kids and hello Tyson nice to see you out of detention with your English teacher," their homeroom teacher said cheerfully not knowing he had embarrassed Tyson in front of the whole class.  
  
"Good morning Mr.Feilds nice to see you too but where do I sit if the new girl took my seat?" Tyson replied angrily.  
  
"Well I guess you could sit in the detention seat but I think you had enough of that this summer," Mr.Feilds whispered to Tyson so he doesn't embarrass him again.  
  
Rei had already made him self aquatinted with the new girl as all this was happening, and he found out that her nickname was Driger. As she told him the he stared at her with a blank face.  
  
End of chapter remember to replied by review to let me know it I should keep going ok. DON'T FORGET PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. 


	2. the recignization of the BBA

Sorry I haven't written in a long time I can tell you all want to read the story so lets get on with it shall we oh yeah Happy Holidays and a happy health New Year to everyone!  
  
Chapter 2 the recognization of the BBA  
  
As first period P.E. came to a closing, Rei went up to the new girl to ask her something although right next to him was hot head Tyson still pouting about what had happened in homeroom.  
  
"So what is your name?" Rei asked in his normal calm and quiet voice.  
  
"Oh hi ummmmmmmmmmm my name well my name is ummmmmm Kourou," the girl answered nervously knowing she was lying to herself and to Rei.  
  
"Kaurou huh? What a pretty name. I like it," Rei said being tricked "well,Kourou I guess I'll be seeing you later." As Rei said that 'Kourou' had been shivering and twitching in her own lie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later on in the day like at lunch Tyson came running to the rest of the BladeBreakers yelling something they couldn't under stand.  
  
"Hey~guys~did~ya~hear~about~the~B~B~.......~A ," Tyson said panting in between each word.  
  
"Well Tyson its only been on the news and billboards for the last two weeks and its all anyone ever talks about we've been talking about it too thinking we should enter,you stupid idiotic moron." Kai said ticked off that Tyson had to be soooooooooooooo stupid.  
  
"Yeah well Kai unlike you I had detention all summer, and sword practicing after that with my crazy grandfather so of course I just noticed now because I couldn't watch TV nor walk and look at everything I passed by because I woke up late and had to run to detention and I could not acotiate with friends all summer as you can tell ," Tyson spit back at Kai in a breath and a half.  
  
"Yeah well if you weren't so dumb, stupid, foolish, idiotic, moronic, and lets not forget inconsiderate or if you weren't such a pig maybe you would have known about the BBA earlier stupid idiot," Kai said before Tyson could even take a breath.  
  
"Oh ,hello Tyson," Kourou said not even noticing he was there.  
  
"Oh hey hello ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm who are you?" Tyson asked still panting a bit.  
  
"Oh yes well my name is Kaurou," she said nicely not taking what Tyson said offensively.  
  
"Well Tyson as you know she is a new student so we offered our hospitality and showed her around campus and offered her a seat with us at the table," Kenny said as a know it all. "Yeah well I guess its alright, just make sure she doesn't ruin anything," Tyson said stupidly acting like the whole school was his.  
  
"Yeah if she does we'll just put it on your tab," max said laughing slightly.  
  
As the bell rang to get back to class they all got up together and started to walk to class. 5th ,6thand second homeroom went by like a breeze no one even noticed that three periods went by. After school they all headed to the back gate.  
  
Tyson and Kenny split for jack in the box Kai headed to his butlers car max headed for his aunt's house and Rei headed home but little did he know Kaurou was following him. 


	3. Accidents hapen for a reason

Chapter 3 the accident  
  
Mean while back with Kai and the butler ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So master Kai how was your first day back to school, sir?" asked the butler, John.  
  
"Not the ....whoa hay stop the car you stupid fool," Kai yelled as the butler was about to hit a girl crossing the street.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh....."The girl yelled as she fell to the floor and fainted.  
  
"Hey girl are you alright?" Kai asked the girl as he was checking her pulse, "she still as a pulse so you didn't kill her."  
  
"..." the butler said looking at Kai blankly  
  
"Well what are you waiting for an invitation help me get her in the back seat. Maybe Mary-Ann can help her when we get home, which is the most I can call it," Kai said.  
  
"Ye.........yes sir Kai," the butler answered helping Kai pick -up the girl into the car.  
  
Kai set the girl down gently in the back seat of the car and sat next to John up front. Kai, John, and the unconscious girl were all quiet for the last 15 minutes till they got to the mansion.  
  
"Shall I help you find a room for the girl master Kai?" John asked.  
  
"No I know where to put her," answered Kai carrying the girl out of the car and into the mansion.  
  
"Shall I have Mary-Ann bring you a warm towel for her?" John asked Kai concerning trying to help feeling that this situation was all his fault.  
  
"I said no and leave me alone I don't need your help or anyone else's help ok?" Kai shot back to his butler.  
  
Kai started to walk up 2 flights 26 stairs each to get to his room. Once he reached his room he set the girl down on his own bed. Kai sat there staring at the girl for about 1 hour before noticing he had to do his homework but instead of doing his homework on his desk he did it on his bed watching the girl (you can only imagine how long it took him to do the homework). *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next chapter is flashing back to Rei sorry his one is over. 


	4. The Secret

Chapter 4 The secret "Jordan I am dropping off my backpack I'll be back soon," Rei shouted to his brother all the way across the house.  
  
"Ok see ya later..... oh yeah mom to ld me to tell you David said to get ready because on Sunday you two are going to the movies together," Jordan Rei's older brother yelled back.  
  
"Ok thanks, even though I don't want to go," Rei said under his breath angrily.  
  
Rei made a right 3 blocks away from his house and kept on going straight which meant he was heading to only one place. The semitary.  
  
"6.2.6" Rei whispered to the guard. The guard handed Rei a box labeled 'PROPERTY OF REI LEI'. Rei took the box a headed down to isle 6 grave number's 2~6. Rei opened the box the contents in the box are 4candels, 8 flowers, and one box of small matches.  
  
Rei opened the box at the foot of the grave as he read the head stone 'JAMES LEI 1992 DECEMBER 27' that grave belonged to his father. Rei cleaned out the little cabinet and lit one of the 4 candles and set it inside the little cabinet and set inside along with the candle 2 flowers. Rei moved over deciding to finish his father later, the next person was his grandmother or his mom's mom. He did the same thing he did for his father to his grandmother grandfather and uncle (mom's mom, father's father, and mom's brother) except all of these times he cleaned the grave and headstone with the water hose and bucket provided by the semitary.  
  
Rei moved back to his father's grave as he started to clean it he started to cry because that had been the exact day he had died. Rei started to clean the grave very slowly not wanting the time to pass by even if it was spiritual time because he loved his father and his father loved the whole family.  
  
*** rustle rustle*** Rei heard behind his back.  
  
*oh my gosh what had I just done*Kourou who had been following Rei thought to herself.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here Kourou?" Rei asked surprising her.  
  
"Oh nothing just fixing the flowers for my community service hours," Kourou answered hoping Rei would believe her.  
  
"Riggggghhhhhtttttttt," Rei said in the fake believing tone Kai always dose to the rest of the group. Rei turned around and started to clean his father's grave again.  
  
"I'm sorry. Is th.is this your grandfathers grave?" Kourou asked gently.  
  
"nope its my fathers grave and don't be sorry he lived a long and good life I just never got to know him that's all," Rei answered not bothering to look back up at her "its alright don't give me that look I loved him and he loved me and the rest of the family its just he passed away so none of us ever regret that but we all really do miss him. Plus I get an hour with him spiritually so I am fine don't be concerned. Alright?"  
  
"yes but you still don't enjoy quality time with him like going to a baseball game or sitting at home doing nothing at all together," Kourou said concered.  
  
"Yeah well it's none of your business what I do so leave me alone alright." Rei yelled at Kourou which made her twitch "and what about your father huh? I never hear you talk about him or the rest of your family and friends."  
  
"Well maybe I do not have a mother or a father or any family including friends." Kourou whispered sadly.  
  
"What do you mean you have no family?" Rei asked holding on to her by the shoulders.  
  
"." Kourou did not answer.  
  
"TELL ME DO YOUHAVE A FAMILY?" Rei yelled shaking Kourou by the shoulders.  
  
".."Kourou still did not say anything but Rei could see her starting to cry.  
  
"Hey whoa did I make you cry. Hey look I am so sorry about everything making you cry, sneaking in your business, I normally don't do that unless I really care about the person like I did with this friend of mine that lives in California. Hey never mind that ok forget I said that lets just stick with us two because if I bring that friend in its all going to get too confusing and I really don't have that kind of time I am soooo sorry." Rei said trying to look at her like you would do to look at a pouting baby from under the chin, as Rei said this he started to cry a little too.  
  
"Well this is very touching but I deserve to cry because I lied to you. My name is not really Kourou and I live with someone else but she is not related to me in any way and we both don't have a family but back to the name thing I can't tell you my real mane just yet. Sorry." She said still crying a bit about as much as Rei was. 


	5. Fighting in the Lei household?

Chapter 5 Fighting in the Lei household?  
  
Rei walked Kourou home and said good bye with a huge hug and started to walk home himself. As Rei got home his mom and her boyfriend were sitting on the couch waiting for him in the quiet staring at an empty TV. "Where have you been?" Rei's mother, Linda, asked yelling at him slightly.  
  
"Well I, as you know go everyday after school to the semitary because you don't. While I am there cleaning until my hand turns into a prune you are sitting here with that... that oh I don't even know what to call him. But what I do know is that I should have time to do things that I want to do with out you breathing down my thought." Rei answered to his mother with his chin held up high then turned around and ran up 2 flights of stairs with his mom at his back then shut and locked the door in his moms face.  
  
"Maybe I should talk to him," David Linda's boyfriend suggested.  
  
"No I'm sorry this is between me and Rei I'm sorry honey," Linda replied.  
  
David turned around and walks back down the stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Linda to get back.  
  
"Rei sweeties are you alright?" Linda asked her troubled son through the door.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE," Rei yelled at his mom back through the door.  
  
"Don't give me or yell at me like that young man you be 13 but I am still you mother," Rei's mom answered meanly.  
  
"I am sorry mom. Come in," answered Rei respectfully to his mom opening the door "its just I remember when you used to call me honey and sweetie and spend all you time with me not that David dude."  
  
"Well I am sorry sweetie but I love him so get ready for bed I will talk to you more about it later good night honey," Linda said kissing Rei on the head.  
  
"Good night mom," Rei said heading for the bathroom.  
  
Then Linda turned around to leave the room.  
  
***********mean while back with Kai and the unconscious girl************* Kai had just finished his homework around 2:00 in the morning when he fell asleep next to the girl. 


	6. Takuya

Chapter 6 The introduction of Takuya This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Jennifer Lee. Hey!!  
  
*Where am I? What am I doing here?* the girl thought who was almost run over by Kai's butler John.  
The girl looked down at her hand only to find Kai's head on it sleeping then she looked to her right as an alarm clock went off reading 5:45 am so she turned it off and picked Kai's head up very gently and quietly not to wake him up then climbed out of the bed. Next to Kai's alarm clock was a picture of a 3 year old Kai his mother and father along with a little girl only about 4~5 years older than the 3 year old Kai him self. The girl assumed that she was Kais sister and read her shirt. The shirt read 'T.K. Hiwatari". The girl figured it stood for Tara Kayko and she thought *the girls full name must be Tara Kayko Hiwatari and she looks a lot like Kai so she must be his older sister.* The girl now fully climbed out of the bed and wrote a note on a piece of extra paper not used by Kai's math homework, she read and reread the note twice:  
'Dear Kai and John,  
I thank you so very much for your hospitality and concern.  
To my dearest Kai,  
Maybe and hopefully I'll see you again like at school.  
Maybe we might run into each other on the street some day.  
Sincerely  
Takuya  
P.S I have a question for you What do you do at 5:45 in the morning?  
  
The girl so called 'Takuya' folded the note and put it on Kai's hand than covered him with a blanket and left the house. She walked slowly to her own house with her pack over one of her shoulders humming 'What a wonderful day'. About 5 minutes after Takuya left the house Kai came running after her yelling "Hey Takuya Takuya wait up." "Hey Takuya wait up."  
  
"Oh hey Kai .its Kai isn't it? What's up?" Takuya answered.  
  
"Ah nothing but the sky. And I just wanted to say hi before I wouldn't see you again," Kai said staring at her eye to eye.  
  
"Well you wouldn't have to if you came with me to the pizza slicery this Saturday lets say at 7:00 pm." Takuya answered.  
  
"Okay I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Kai answered  
  
"See you than or actually sooner in homeroom and the rest of our classes. Bye for now Kai Hiwatari." Takuya said flertishly.  
  
"Bye." Kai answered in a deep breath. 


	7. What about the BBA?

Chapter 7 What about the BBA?  
  
As the bell for first period to be over rang Tyson yelled in relief "yes thank you teach for no homework." "Well now Tyson this is yearbook I never give homework," Ms.Stuart answered.  
  
"Oh yeah well I forgot about all that but thank you anyway," Tyson answered in his usual stance of his arms behind his head.  
  
"Your welcome Tyson your welcome," Ms.Stuart whispered "I swear that boy never remembers a thing."  
  
"So Tyson I didn't see you in detention yesterday were you good or did you ditch it," the brat class president Ashley yelled out to Tyson from across the class.  
  
"Ahhh Ashley for the last time I did not have detention." Tyson yelled at Ashley.  
  
"Okay sure I believe you," Ashley said in the fake believing tone thingy.  
  
"Okay class takes a seat and take out your books and start reading but I still want you to listen to the announcements on the speaker," Mr.Feilds said as he settled down the class "now remember you may talk softly or I'll make you talk out your books okay do we all agree?"  
  
"Yes Mr.Feilds" the class answered united yet 'oh what do we care'.  
  
'good morning students the following announcements are urgent you must follow-all of your homeroom teachers have to pass out your new uniform I personally am very sorry but the school district decided you al have to wear uniform which are as follows boy wear either shorts or long pants a formal t-shirt with a vest a tie and a coat. Girls wear the following a skirt with no other choices along with a tie a vest and a coat. The new uniforms are to be worn on Monday. Now for our regular announcements leadership is hosting a dace buy a ticket for only a quarter the dance will be held in the gym next Friday thank you for your time. Now student I am personally very sorry about this sudden change thank you and have a wonderful weekend.' The principal announced the sad news on the intercom,' oh yes and one more announcement there will be no more BBA I am sorry for the students how have tried and made it thank you and have a wonderful weekend.'  
  
"Excuse me what do you mean the BBA is canceled for our school that's not very fare," Tyson yelled at the income which made the announcement.  
  
"Yeah we work and tried so hard now you have come to tell us it's canceled for the ones who actually tried out," Max said to join in with Tyson.  
  
Feeling a little left out Rei joined in too by yelling, "We trained the whole summer and we still do after school today so can't tell us just like that, that we can't go it just not fare."  
  
"Come on guys I understand that you feel left out and down but this won't help they can't even hear you in the office there is no point in yelling at the blank intercom," Kenny said trying to calm the yelling Blade Breakers.  
  
"Huh stupid kids when will you learn that all is said and waiting to be done," Kai whisper.  
  
"That is so not fare they should at least tell us we can try out as long as we are responsible for our homework and stuff," Rei said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah even I would do my homework if they let my join the BBA am I am full on serious about it," Tyson said slamming himself on his chair.  
  
"So Tyson Max Rei you guys sound pretty serious about  
this whole BBA thing huh," Kourou said with Takuya by her side.  
  
"Oh hey you two what's up?" Max asked.  
  
"Okay," Kourou and Takuya answered "and you guys?"  
  
"Okay," Rei answered.  
  
"Okay I guess," Max answered unsure weather he was fine or not.  
  
"Yeah pretty okay," Chief answered too.  
  
"Fine," Kai answered surprisingly.  
  
"Of corse I am not fine or okay or happy what do you think the BBA was just canceled on me how would you feel if the thing you love most was taken away from you huh," Tyson yelled for the whole entire class to hear.  
  
"Whoa calm down Tyson," Kenny said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Tyson Kenny if you two don't quiet down the whole class in going to have to read okay," Mr.Feilds said.  
  
"Okay sorry Mr.Feilds," Tyson and Kenny said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~To Kai and Takuya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See I told you that your in my homeroom and of coarse my other classes," Takuya said in a 'I told you so' kinda way.  
  
"Yeah okay I believe you now," Kai answered in a defeated voice.  
  
"So are you still going to meet me at the pizza slicery tomorrow?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Yes of coarse I will do you think I would leave you hanging there by your self?" Kai said.  
  
"Well I don't know because I don't know you," Takuya answered.  
  
"Well then that you chance you show up and I show up we grab a slice of pizza and cola and talk to each other about each other," Kai said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei and Kourou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Rei I am sorry if I got you in trouble yesterday," Kourou apologized.  
  
"Nah don't worry about it I am alright I did get grounded for 3 days for being out to late and a whole week for yelling and talking back to my mom," Rei answered worriless.  
  
"Well I am really sorry about what I did you know following you to the cemetery," Kourou apologized again.  
  
"Oh that alright anyway I have been meaning to ask you something and you have to answer if you don't want to of course," Rei said.  
  
"Okay spill it," Kourou answered.  
  
"Well I don't really believe that you live on you own in that big house you must have a roommate or something right?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh I do it's her over there talking to Kai her name is Takuya," Kourou answered with out a care.  
  
"Really is she a nice person?" Rei asked  
  
"Yeah a really nice person," she answered.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG That was the bell to get to second period.  
  
"Umm hey guys I forgot my health book in my locker I'll meet you in class by," Tyson said starting to run to his locker.  
  
"I swear one day that kid is going to get caught and get in trouble oh I can't wait for that day," Ashley said out loud so the rest of them could hear.  
  
"Yeah Ashley and one day your going to be late to one of your classes too and get caught," Max yelled to her back because she was going in the other direction, "thank you principal she is not in any other one if out classes." 


	8. Not just a walk in the park

Chapter 8 Not just a walk in the park?  
  
"So let's play a game," Takuya said starting to run over to the swing sets.  
  
"Okay what's the game maybe I'll play," Kai answered while paying an ice cream man for the two popsicles.  
  
"Well come sit next to me and I'll tell you," Takuya answered.  
  
"Okay I'm coming I'm coming," Kai complained handing her, her ice cream.  
  
"Okay I call it switch off first I ask a question then you have to answer then you have to ask a question and I have to answer and so on and so forth. What do you say?" Takuya explained.  
  
"Okay you start off," Kai answered after a couple licks of his ice cream.  
  
"So my first question is when's your birthday," Takuya asked  
  
"November 27 1991," Kai answered.  
  
"Cool," Takuya said.  
  
"I have the same question," Kai asked.  
  
"April 7 1991," Takuya answered.  
  
"Cool," Kai repeated.  
  
"Um how long have you been beyblading," Takuya asked with a very curious look on her face.  
  
"Since I could walk and hold something which I would have to say is the age of 3 1/2," Kai answered.  
  
"Neat," Takuya said.  
  
"When did...," Kai was about to ask his question when he was interrupted by someone, "who are you?"  
  
"I'm one of the bladers from the Crazy Dragons and I am here to challenge you Kai Hiwatari to a beybattle," the mysterious blader said.  
  
"Okay you want a beybattle you got a beybattle," Kai answered getting Dranzer and his launcher out of his pocket.  
  
"Okay then lets stop talking and .3.2.1..let it rippppppppppppppppp," the hooded kid answered.  
  
"Let it rippppppppppppppppp," Kai said at the same time and the hooded blader. "Come on Dranzer I know you cam win," Kai was telling himself because he was getting beat down really badly.  
  
*okay here goes nothing* Takuya thought. "Kai call out your bitbeast," she yelled her advice at Kai.  
  
"Hey thanks for the advice I forgot," Kai answered starting to call out his bit beast, "COME ON OUT DRANNNNNNZZERRRRRRRRRRR," Kai yelled calling out his bitbeast.  
  
And within 2 minutes Kai's opponent was on the floor and so was his beyblade. But he was on the floor crying.  
  
"Takuya, Takuya, where are you Takuya," Kai yelled madly looking for her , once he found her she was in no condition to stay and walk more with him.  
  
Kai picked up Takuya and carried her home as he got to the front door of her house Rei had just walked out and seen what happened,  
  
"Kai what happened to Takuya," Rei asked concerningly.  
  
"I don't know I was beybattling some hooded freak then she told me to call out Dranzer and after the match I found her on the floor knocked out," Kai said looking down into Takuya's face.  
  
"Okay well bring her in and set her in her bed I'll take care of her," Kourou answered.  
  
"Okay show me where it is," Kai spoke freely.  
  
"Come in," Kourou escorted him in.  
  
Kai set Takuya down in hr bed and kissed her on the forehead. 


	9. Coincidence or Not?

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my father and my friend Kim because they both have their birthdays coming soon and Kim actually reads this story but oh well she's my friend I want to dedicate this to her because of it.  
Thanx for everything Kim Luv  
Leon  
  
Chapter 9 Coincidence or Not?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At 10:30 am~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *darn I hope I am not to late* Kai thought while he was running in the direction of Takuya's house.  
  
"Oh hey Kai what's ......wrong," Rei said as Kai ran passed him but only kept on walking.  
  
By the time Rei got to Kourou's house Kai had already got there with his shoes in the doorway and everything.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kai you are such a kid," Rei said out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~to Kai in Takuya's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`` "Oh hey Kai what's wrong you look out of breath?" Kourou said looking at him in a weird way as she was folding one of Takuya's shirts.  
  
"Oh hey I just ran all the way over here from my house to visit Takuya. By the way where is she?" Kai asked looking around the room for his friend.  
  
"Hey Kourou hay Kai. Oh Kai why were you in such a hurry to get here?" Rei asked stepping into the room.  
  
"Hello Rei. Kai the answer to you question is she's out for a walk and she'll be back soon," Kourou said.  
  
"When did she leave?" Kai asked nervously, "and what direction was she headed in?"  
  
"She left around 8:00 and to the right of the entrance," Kourou answered thinking of when and where she said bye to Takuya.  
  
As Kourou answered Kai's question she looked up only to find he was gone.  
  
*great now how am I supposed to find her* Kai thought as he was running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Rei and Kourou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So what have you been up to lately?" Rei asked Kourou.  
  
"Nothing just cleaning up after Takuya," Kourou answered.  
  
"Well would you like some help?" Rei asked wanting to help.  
  
"Nope I just finished," Kourou answered.  
  
"Okay so do you want to go for a walk in the park?" Rei asked respectfully bowing.  
  
"Okay sure why not," Kourou answered as she left the room with Rei walking behind her.  
  
As the reached the park they had stopped at an ice cream parlor to get ice cream (obviously).  
  
"So is chocolate your favorite flavor," Kourou asked Rei.  
  
"Yeah chocolate and chocolate chip. What about you?" Rei asked.  
  
"Oh mine is rocky road," Kourou answered.  
  
"How long ago did you and Takuya move here?" Rei asked curiously.  
  
"Well we moved here about 2 months ago," Kourou answered.  
  
"Oh cool when you.......," Rei asked surprised, "hey what the heck was that for?"  
  
"Nothing I just felt like getting you attention and now that I have it. I want to beybattle you Rei Lei so get out your blade and battle," another one of those hooded freaks who challenged Kai challenged Rei.  
  
"I'm sorry to let you down but I don't have my blade with me," Rei answered.  
  
"No he doesn't but I do, here Rei here's a birthday gift and a thank you present," Kourou said handing Rei a grey blade.  
  
"But how oh never mind I can't take this it actually has a bitbeast and it's your bitbeast," Rei said.  
  
"No I have no use for it I don't even beyblade my friend from this one place gave it to me with it and told me he used to sell it with bitbeast's and went out of business," Kourou said.  
  
*yeah wait until you find out that bitbeast is me* Kourou thought.  
  
"Okay 3......2......1... let it ripppppppppppppppppppppppppp," both Rei and the hooded kid yelled at the same time.  
  
"Rei call out the bitbeast it's called Driger," Kourou yelled trying to help.  
  
"Okay I'll try it," Rei answered, "COMME ONNNNNNNNNNNN OUT DRIGEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR."  
  
*here goes nothing* Kourou thought as she ran a little toward the battle and jumped. As Kourou had jumped she disappeared. About 2 minutes later Rei won the battle and the hooded person ran off.  
  
"Hey Kourou thanks for the blade and thanks for the help. Huh Kourou where are you," Rei said looking around for his friend," whoa hoe did you get up there?" Rei said as he caught Kourou only to find that the same thing that had happened to Kai happened to him so Rei carried her home only to find that Kai and Takuya had already been there sitting on the top porch comfortably.  
  
"Hey what happened to her?" Takuya yelled as she saw Rei ring the door bell.  
  
"Only the same thing that happened to you and Kai. So do think you could you help me here she's kinda heavy," Rei yelled back as he backed up and looked up.  
  
"Oh," Kai said as he ran down the stairs and opened to the door, "give me her I'll take her to the bed."  
  
"Here careful," Rei said handing Kai Kourou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~in Kourou's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So you are saying to same exact thing happened to you that happened to me," Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"yeah I called out the bitbeast she gave me and after the battle she was knocked out," Rei answered, "sorry I can't stay I promised my mom I would clean out the attic and Takuya could you give this to her please, thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~to Rei in his attic an 2 and a half hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Oh man mom how long has it been since you cleaned this place I've already killed about 72 spiders," Rei said aloud to him self.  
  
"Oh I don't know son I think about a million years ago," Rei said trying to make it sound like he was talking to someone.  
  
"Hey this is dad's old stuff I thought mom through this out," Rei said opening a box with a sticker that say's 'fun thing don't touch open or look through property of James Lei'.  
  
"Cool all of the things in this box have to do you beyblade's," Rei said holing up a blade and a blue print to match. "Whoa this looks exactly like the blade Kourou gave me earlier but that can't be,"  
  
Rei finished all the cleaning and headed over to Kourou's house to see how she was and he brought the blade along too. 


	10. The Braces

Chapter 10 The Braces  
  
"Hello anyone home its Rei and I'm coming in," Rei yelled through the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~where ever Kourou is~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What were you and that stupid Dranzer doing out there?" a strange man in a ruby red tunic asked as he slapped Driger or other wise known as Kourou.  
  
"We... Ahhhh," Driger tried to explain before she was slapped by the boy in the red tunic.  
  
"You will speak only with my permission do you understand me," The boy yelled back.  
  
"Yes Red Cat," Driger answered with her head down.  
  
"Very good answered now tell me why were you out of the bit chip or beast world," Red Flash Cat said fiercely.  
  
"Well I was sentenced there for an owner and Dranzer because her owner had forgotten about her," Driger answered.  
  
"Oh I see well then how were you sentenced with out me knowing and how did your little friend leave too?" Red Flash Cat asked.  
  
"I am not quite sure about that please go ask Galux he might know because I was asleep and when I woke up I was in the human world," Driger answered.  
  
"Okay wait in here," Red Flash Cat said as he walked toward and intercom, "send Galux up here will you Dizziara. Thank you."  
  
"Yes sir right away," a manly voice came back through the intercom.  
  
Then in a blink of an eye a very handsome boy who looked much like Rei suddenly appeared in the room and he was Galux.  
  
"Hello Galux may I ask how this tiger and her friend got into the human world," Red Flash Cat asked slyly.  
  
"Yes and I'll answer well they were sentenced there buy judge Spidara and so they went on the mission they were sentenced out to do," Galux said knowing he would probably get caught for lying.  
  
"Oh well that answers my question but I have another which is why wasn't I notified about this so called sentence of theirs?" Red Flash Cat asked.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know I am notified about these things because I am their manager and obviously you aren't I am very sorry but you don't own them," Galux replied as if he were Driger's and Dranzer's big brother.  
  
"Oh and who does you? Galux tell me do you own these to beasts," Red Flash Cat said.  
  
"No I would never think of owning either one of them how could you accuse a thing like that?" Galux asked.  
  
"Well I just assumed you would I mean look how beautiful she is and that phoenix friend of her is to die for which you might very well have to Galux seeing as how you're their manager," Red Flash Cat said as if he were up to something he wasn't supposed to be which he very well was.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to change all of that then won't I Driger go back to the human world and finish your sentence to get it over with," Galux ordered Driger without even looking at her.  
  
And so Driger did as she was told.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At Kourou's house with Rei still there too~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry Rei I was in the restroom can I help you with anything," Kourou asked as if nothing had just happened.  
  
"Yeah you can I was wondering would you like to join me for a bite to eat?" Rei asked giving Kourou a little bow.  
  
"Sure let me get dressed and I'll be right down," Kourou answered because she had been in her pajama.  
  
"Alright I'll be waiting," Rei called back taking a seat on the couch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to Kai ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DING DONG Went the sound of the doorbell ringing.  
  
"Is Takuya home," Kai asked not even bothering to look up.  
  
"Wow Kai what are you doing here?" Rei asked Kai.  
  
"I don't know did I come to the wrong house I have a date with Takuya," Kai said quite nervously.  
  
"No no it's alright you are at the right house I'm just here for Kourou." Rei answered motioning Kai to come in, "I'll call her. Takuya Kai's here," Rei yelled for her to come out.  
  
"Thanks Rei," Kai answered.  
  
"No problem oh and Kai when did you get braces?" Rei asked confused.  
  
"Oh about an hour ago they hurt so badly it sucks," Kai answered.  
  
"Cool Tyson is getting his right now then we are all going to grab a bite as a celebration," Rei said nicely.  
  
"Oh man so you mean I am going to have something in common with that idiot?" Kai asked worriedly. 


	11. a new reason to wait

Dear all of you who read my stories sorry I haven't written in a long time its just I kinda hit a writer's block and couldn't come up with anything. So now I am back and hopefully read. I hope you all enjoy this chapter if you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them.  
Thank you  
Elizabeth  
Chapter 11 A new reason to wait  
  
"Oh man so you mean I am going to have something in common with that idiot?" Kai asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah I'm afraid so, sorry." Rei answered.  
  
"Nah don't worry about it I'm only going to have these for a little while the only reason I have them now is because when I was younger I was walking with a couple friends in the park and we where jumped I defended my friends by standing up when the couldn't so the guys came after me and punched me around like a pillow. I got hurt so badly I was in the hospital to 3 weeks never liked the hospital after that. The doctors said when I got older my teeth would come out funny and that's what happened now its 10 years later and it turns out the doctors were right so my aunt who I am staying with for now took me to get these braces." Kai said taking a seat on the couch and crossing his arms as he spoke.  
  
"Wow. I never noticed any scars or anything." Rei said taking a seat next to Kai.  
  
"Yeah well that's because they are all on my arms and I cover them up with long sleeves and jackets just so no one sees them," Kai answered wearily.  
  
"What happened with your friends after that?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well that's a very common question when I tell this story because every one sees me as having no friends and it's true. My friends saw how tough I was even for such a young age and they stopped hanging around with me then I eventually moved to Russia and never made friends there." Kai answered.  
  
"Then the reason you have you paint shark fins are because you have marks there?" Rei asked concerned.  
  
"No these shark fins on my face are because sharks don't need any friends and neither do I, but since I met Takuya I've kinda changed. You know?" Kai answered.  
  
"Yeah I do. Gosh it sure takes them a long to time to get dressed." Rei said starting to look around.  
  
"I have no idea should I call them?" Kai asked also starting to get annoyed and looking around  
  
"I don't know but should I go check on them in the room?" Rei asked.  
  
"I don't know I don't care I'm just really hungry so I am going up there. Okay." Kai answered.  
  
"Hey I think I should just tell you that you're starting to sound like Tyson ya know hungry and annoyed." Rei said with a tone of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Well yeah wouldn't you if you hadn't eaten anything but a crummy piece of toast for the past 2 days." Kai answered ready to yell.  
  
"Really why haven't you eaten for 2 days?" asked worriedly.  
  
"Well I had to fast for religious reasons yesterday then fell asleep before dinner so they didn't wake me up and today because I woke up late and only ate a stupid piece of toast." Kai answered starting to walk to the stairs.  
  
As Kai started to walk to the stairs he heard a sound and then ran up them with Rei right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the other world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" came the sound of Takuya's and Kourou's voices.  
  
"Red Flash Cat what are you doing as their manager and care taker I highly discourage slapping these girls." Galux answered.  
  
"Excuse us red flash cat sir and Galux but something happened and we are no longer in the spirit world." Takuya said.  
  
"well I'll say this you got lucky today you tow next time you won't be so lucky. Good day to you." Red flash cat said as a poof of smoke appeared and he was gone.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't stop him, its just I would be banished and we can't afford it ok but I'll see you to later good bye." Galux answered as a big flash of light appeared and he was gone.  
  
"Hey are you tow alright we heard you yell," Rei and Kai said and the same time panting.  
  
"Yes we're alright sorry we kept you tow waiting we just got caught up talking." Kourou answered grabbing the dresses that were lying on her bed and hiding them behind her back.  
  
"What do you have there Kourou?" Rei asked anxiously.  
  
"Better yet why aren't you dressed?" Kai asked stepping in front of Rei.  
  
"Well we were about to go get dressed but I dropped an earring and we couldn't find it and we just did so we will go get dressed now." Takuya answered looking at Kai and answering his question. "And the things I have behind my back are our dresses which you can't see until we are in them." Kourou answered Rei's question, "So you two go back downstairs and we will be there in 5 minutes time us and if we aren't we pay for dinner sound fair?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. Come on Kai I hear your cell phone ringing downstairs anyway." Rei said pulling Kai out of the room.  
  
"Really okay I'm coming let go of my scarf you're choking me." Kai yelled as he and Rei were walking down the stairs.  
  
"Those two are crazy together but their nothing apart." The two girls said at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~downstairs with Kai and Rei~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello?" Kai said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Kai its me Max where are you and do you know where Rei is?" Max answered.  
  
"Well I'm at Takuya's place with Rei and we're waiting for them we'll be there soon." Kai answered to Max.  
  
"Okay see you four soon. Bye." Max said.\  
  
"See ya. Bye." Kai answered.  
  
"Who was it?" Rei asked.  
  
"It was max they were worried we weren't going to make it." Kai answered.  
  
"We might not." Rei said looking up at the room upstairs with no sign of either on of the girls coming down.  
  
"What takes girls so long to get dressed?" Kai asked knowing Rei was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I don't know but they better hurry up I'm starting to get hungry my self." Rei answered.  
  
"Hey Kourou Takuya what's taking you so long." Kai yelled getting anxious.  
  
"Okay we're coming." They answered.  
  
Then all of a sudden these two beautiful girls come out of the room they looked like models. Nope they are way prettier than models they are angels.  
  
"Wow now I see why it took you two so long to get dressed." Rei said.  
  
"Yeah what he said but may I add Takuya you look gorgeous and Kourou you look beautiful." Kai added.  
  
"Thank you." The two girls answered together walking down the stairs.  
  
"But I feel bad because you look so nice and we look crappy not to mention we're taking you to a pizza slicery." Rei said.  
  
"Really but that's what you had planned and we don't mind if you look the way you do because it's you and we dressed this way because it us." Kourou answered putting her arm around Rei's.(Kourou is wearing a white dress with red and yellow flowers all over and her hair is tied back in half with a yellow tie with another flower on it.)  
  
"Oh rally and where is it you are taking us?" Kai asked walking to Takuya.  
  
"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you." Takuya answered. (Takuya is wearing a dark blue dress with white flowers and her hair is down with flower pins on both sides.)  
  
"Okay one last question." Kai said.  
  
"Okay shoot." Kourou said.  
  
"Well do you think we can leave because I'm so hungry I'm starting to sound like Tyson.  
  
"Yeah sure just go outside our friend is already waiting." Takuya answered.  
  
"Oh so you keep us waiting and but not him?" Rei asked laughing at the expression on Kai's pale face.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai and started laughing.  
  
"It's not funny you guys try not eating for 2 days except for a stinking piece of toast." Kai said opened the door to leave with everyone following him.  
  
"Well good job Kai I'm just glad you didn't faint." Takuya said getting into the car.  
  
"Yeah same here." Kourou added too.  
  
"To the pizza slicery please ." Takuya said to her friend in the front, "oh and thanks for the ride.  
  
Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the story please review with questions comments anything. Thank you for reading. Elizabeth 


	12. Good in the beggining bad in the end

Hello people how are you all? And Rikku I know you already want to kill for what I did to Kai but I can't help that. Sorry. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 12 Good in the beginning bad in the end  
  
So about 10 minutes later Kai, Takuya, Rei, and Kourou arrived at the pizza slicery and met Tyson, Max, and Kenny inside.  
  
"Hey guys we're over here," Tyson said waving his hands so Kai and Rei see them.  
  
"Oh hey there they are" Rei said and he nudged Kai in the elbow so he could stop staring at the pizza.  
  
"Okay I'll be right there" Kai replied to Rei as he pulled him away from the pizza.  
  
"So what's up you guys" Tyson asked waving.  
  
"Nothing. You?" Takuya Kourou Kai and Rei answered at the same time.  
  
"Okay that was awkward but anyway nothin' much." Tyson answered.  
  
"Same here." Max replied.  
  
"So what do you guys have planned for later?" Kenny asked the four who recently joined them.  
  
"We don't know the girls were planning something for us. We are completely clueless." Rei said pointing to Kai who was too busy reading the menu and getting ready to order.  
  
"What's up with Kai?" Tyson asked poking his braces.  
  
"Oh he's just really hungry that's all." Takuya answered.  
  
"I'll have one slice of cheese and another of cheese with olives." Kai said talking the waiter,"oh and could you please add a medium coke on the side."  
  
"Um Kai you shouldn't eat yet wait till we take you to our place." Kourou told Kai while Takuya was canceling the order.  
  
"Actually Takuya could you keep that order I'll eat it." Tyson told Takuya and she motioned him an okay.  
  
"Sorry Rei I can't make it I have to go to my dad's and help him fix up some blades people dropped off today sorry." Max told Rei as he was putting his cell phone away.  
  
"And Tyson and I can't make it either we have to finish our editors report for yearbook." Kenny told Rei and Kai as he pointed at Dizzi which obviously meant he had it downloaded on her.  
  
"Oh well that's too bad we really hoped you guys would come with us." Kourou said winking at Takuya with a cover up blink.  
  
"Okay I guess I'll be seeing you all later I got to catch up with my dad at his shop. Bye and good night," Max said as he got up from the table and ran out side.  
  
"Bye Max." everyone said together waving to Max.  
  
"We better get going too." Kenny said pointing at Tyson who was to busy eating.  
  
As Tyson started to eat Kai began to stare at him and almost drool.  
  
"Okay then we'll head out together," Kourou and Rei said at the same time.  
  
"Okay let's go." Kenny said as Tyson had just finished and you could practically see tears in Kai's eyes.  
  
The six kids walked out of the pizza slicery together and parted at the corner of the street. Kenny and Tyson went left and Rei Kai Takuya and Kourou all went right to catch up with their driver.  
  
"Okay now you can take us to destination 2." Takuya told the driver secretly.  
  
"Sure thing ma'am." The driver answered  
  
"Thank you." Takuya answered.  
  
"Um Takuya Kai would like to know how long exactly will it take to get to the place we are going." Rei said for Kai.  
  
"About 5 minutes." Takuya answered.  
  
Kai gave her a gracious bow.  
  
As the car stopped in front of a new sushi place that wasn't even open yet the two boys' eye's opened as wide as they could possibly get. Rei because he loves fish and Kai because he is so hungry.  
  
"Well here we are you two." came Kourou's voice from behind the boy's.  
  
"Really this is the place you were taking us?" Rei asked with a nod from Kourou.  
  
"But it's not even open yet." Kai said as he turned around.  
  
"Well that's where you're wrong we know the two girls whose parents teamed up in opening this place and they said we could come before its open to public. How cool is that?" Takuya answered get out of the car with the help of the driver.  
  
"And here I thought that's what the men are for." The driver whispered to her self.  
  
"Yes but not these men we would never make them do our work for us plus their too hungry to work." Takuya said to the driver which startled her because she thought no one had heard what she said.  
  
The four of the crossed the street and entered the fancy sushi place.  
  
"Hello and how........ Oh hey we were wondering when you would get here hurry I'm hungry plus our parents wouldn't let the four of us eat until you got here." The girl at the front of the restaurant said whose name tag read Rikku.  
  
"Hurry follow me into the room this is where you'll or we'll be eating." Another girl answered from a hall way.  
  
"Okay one minute who is 'the four of us' and 'we'll'?" Kai asked curiously.  
  
"Oh didn't Kourou or Takuya tell you in order for you to get in before opening night we had to quadruple date so our parents said. I hope you don't mind if so we'll eat in a different room." The girl from the hall way answered.  
  
"Where have my manners been? Hello my name is Rikku." The girl whose name was Rikku answered with a bow.  
  
"And my name in Sora sorry about the mix up." The girl whose name tag read Sora said with a bow too  
  
"Hello Sora hello Rikku. I'm Rei and this is Kai." Rei said with a bow as well and so did Kai.  
  
"Nice to meet you all we would like you to meet our dates as well. That if it's alright with you?" Sora answered.  
  
"Sure I guess it can't hurt." Kai answered with a roar in his stomach.  
  
"Okay my date is Lenny." Rikku said as a tall skinny boy walked in not to much taller that 5 ft and 5 in.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you. My name is Len or Lenny as some people like to call me." He said with a gracious bow.  
  
"Hey Lenny. My name is Takuya that there is Kourou, Rei and Kai. We're extremely sorry if we intruded on you." Takuya said taking a step forward and bowing.  
  
"Hey we ne........ Oh hello sorry but I need to talk to Sora for a minute please." A boy with bluish blackish hair came in from the hall way with an n apron on.  
  
"Okay excuse me for a minute I'll be right back." Sora said as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"Sorry Sora but we need more rice where it is?" the boy asked.  
  
"I don't know my father does though." Sora answered.  
  
"Thank you" the boy said and turned around to leave and Sora yelled.  
  
"Wait where are you going I want you to meet my friends. Please Yoh." Sora said in a puppy pout sort of way.  
  
"Okay fine just for you." Yoh said as he kissed Sora on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you." She replied and the both heading back into the room.  
  
"Hello my name is Yoh and I am Sora's date. Nice to meet you all." He said giving them all a bow and left the room.  
  
"Gee what's with him?" Kourou asked.  
  
"Oh he's just in a hurry because he need the rice for the sushi." Sora answered and as she said that Kai's stomach gave another turn.  
  
After the introduction of Yoh they all headed into a room to eat which was already set up by Yoh who was sitting and waiting for them to come in as he drank his tea.  
  
~~~~~~~~about an hour later (when Kai's stomach stopped making sounds) ~~~~~~~ "So Rei Kai I her you guys wanna enter the BBA don't you?" Yoh brought up after dinner.  
  
"Yeah but we can't seem to find anyone who knows how to enter." Kai said frustrated.  
  
"Well let me just tell you. You're looking at 'em for this town." Lenny said pointing to his badge and Yoh's.  
  
"Really so you mean if we beat you we make it into the BBA?" Rei said excitedly.  
  
"Yup each team has to have to representatives to qualify for a battle if they beat one out of the two of us or beat both of us they win." Lenny replied.  
  
"So how about a battle the two of you against the two of us?" Yoh said challengingly.  
  
"You are on." Rei and Kai both replied.  
  
(I'm not very good at writing battles so I'll just get to the ending.)  
  
With the battle of Yoh vs. Rei~ Yoh won.  
  
With the battle of Lenny vs. Kai ~ Kai won.  
  
"You guys aren't bad you made it into the BBA congratulations." Lenny said still panting from his battle against Kai.  
  
"Here you go 5 admission slips to the BBA." Yoh said handing Rei an envelope of slips.  
  
After their battle it was 11 pm so they all decided to say good bye and leave.  
  
"Hey guys we're looking forward to battling you again. Oh yeah and Yoh next time we meet I'll win." Rei said as he left the sushi place.  
  
After dinner the all went out for ice cream then back home and said good night to each other. Kai gave Takuya a hug and a kiss on the forehead and Rei did the same to Kourou. And they all went back home. 


	13. BBA at last

I have a question before the story starts. Ok here it goes. Should I publish another story about beyblade of shaman king? Please tell me soon because I really need to know soon I already have about 3 chapters for a new beyblade story and 2 for a shaman king story so please tell me soon I would really like to know. Oh yeah this is going to be a very short chapter. Frankly because I can't think of anything now. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 13 BBA at last "Wow so he really gave you 5 passes to the BBA without even knowing who the rest of us blade?!" Kenny said in an unbelieving tone.  
  
"Yeah we bey-battled the two of them they lost one and we lost one. Oh yeah sorry Kai. You know about losing and all." Rei said apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it the important thing is we got he passes. Ok so don't worry about it one bit." Kai answered.  
  
"Alright, Thanks. See ya later I gotta get to my locker before the bell rings." Rei said as he started running up the stairs to his locker.  
  
"We I guess we better get to class too." Tyson said stuffing the last of his donut in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah I hope Mrs. Dill is there because last time I checked she wasn't there." Kenny said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Hey Kai can I ask you something over here?" Max said motioning him the side.  
  
"Yeah. What's up?" Kai asked moving to the side as he put his back pack on.  
  
"Well I kinda have to ask you something." Max said shyly.  
  
"Ok shoot." Kai said starting to get irritated.  
  
"Well can you really tell me how you got us those passes I mean you know? Why didn't they need to see us battle not just you two?" Max said starting to get really red.  
  
"Max I already told you I don't know they wanted to battle us so we said ok we battled and they gave us 5 passes. So that's how it all ended. Do you get it now?" Kai said starting to walk with the others back to class.  
  
The following Saturday "T-y-s-o-n G-r-a-n-g-e-r" Tyson spelled out.  
  
"M-a-x T-a-t-e" Max also spelled out.  
  
"R-e-i K-o-n" Rei spelled too.  
  
"K-a-i H-i-w-a- t-a-r-i" Kai too spelled out.  
  
"K-e-n-n-y and we are all of the Blade Breakers. Spelled just the way it sounds." Kenny explained as the lady who wrote all their names down gave him an awkward look.  
  
About 3 hours later after the preliminaries, everyone was sitting around a table watching Tyson eating.  
  
"How can he eat that much?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kai answered.  
  
"He's like a garbage disposal." Rei said.  
  
"I know." Everyone including Kourou and Takuya said together.  
  
"WILL ALL TEAMS PLEASE REPORT TO THE COVERED PATIO? NOW CHANGED BECAUSE OF SOME MINOR RAIN WE WILL BE OBSERVING THE BEYBATTLES FROM AN ADITORIUM INSIDE BUILDING B." a recording announced.  
  
"Ok guys come on lets go." Tyson said finally getting up.  
  
"FINALLY." Rei and Max said in relief.  
  
"WILL ALL TEAMS PLEASE REPORT TO THE COVERED PATIO? NOW CHANGED BECAUSE OF SOME MINOR RAIN WE WILL BE OBSERVING THE BEYBATTLES FROM AN ADITORIUM INSIDE BUILDING B." a recording announced again.  
  
"The two following teams have gone through our preliminaries and have never met. These to teams will be battling for a trip to China to battle the team there. And they are the Blade Breakers and the Giant Jets. These to teams from right here in Japan will be battling each other in a one on one battle until one team has three wins." An announcer announced as everyone cheered.  
  
(I'm not too good at making up battles but oh well.) "First up Max Tate vs. Gregory Johnsont." Bladers please take your places. 3..............2.........1... Let it rip." The D.J. yelled.  
  
"Go get 'em Dreciel." Max started.  
  
"Let it rip Jetsir." Gregory yelled.  
  
But just as soon as it had started it ended.  
  
"Oh ladies and gentle men it seems Jetsir just wasn't ready to battle against Dreciel." DJ announced to the audience.  
  
"Next up Tyson Granger vs. Ty Siron. Please start when ready." "Let's go Dragoon." Tyson yelled.  
  
"Go get him Jetsam!" Ty yelled back.  
  
"Dragoon Phantom Hurricane attack."  
  
"Jetsam Water shooter."  
  
"Dragoon be careful."  
  
"Jetsam quick attack."  
  
"Dragoon Phantom hurricane and finish him off."  
  
"No Jetsam."  
  
"Well it looks as though the Blade Breakers have taken another one. Next up Kai Hiwatari vs. Zack Gibbs. Please start at will."  
  
"Go Dranzer"  
  
"You too Jetsier."  
  
"Dranzer attack with volcanic emission."  
  
"Attack back with royal shot."  
  
Booooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
"Dranzer pay attention find out where he's coming from and attack with molten lava." Kai ordered as the smoke started to fade away.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo Jetsier."  
  
"Well that's all folks by the sound of it, it seems as though Kai wins another for the Blade Breakers. Guess what Blade Breakers you're heading toward China tomorrow night. Congratulations.' 


End file.
